


You Make Me

by Moonrose001



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comic Con, Costume, Fluffy, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose001/pseuds/Moonrose001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony drags Steve off to Comic Con for "vanity".</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the most sappiest thing I've ever written. See end notes for prompt.

”I can’t believe this,” Tony broke out once he had words, while Steve bowed forwards, laughing. “We can’t lose this contest. Tell me this is a joke. I swear it must be Bird Brain who’s behind this. Stop laughing, it isn’t funny!”

Steve straightened up, his mouth covered to hide the enormous grin. “It’s kind of funny,” he chuckled.

Tony stared at him in disbelief. “It’s not! Tell me exactly how can we lose a contest being _ourselves_?” and Steve shushed him.

“Well, there are some pretty amazing costumes here,” Steve shrugged as the judges of the contest gave two diplomas to the short Captain America and female Iron Man.

“She’s a woman!” Tony exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the cosplayer as if it wasn’t obvious.

It only made Steve giggle as he watched the winner with obvious content. “You heard why she won. ‘The description of Tony Stark’s inner woman is such a precise – ‘”

“Stop, you don’t need to repeat it!” Tony waved him off with a heavy metal hand, and resumed watching the judges with dissatisfaction. No one could read his expression anyway. It was dark and he hadn’t lifted the faceplate since he’d dragged them off Comic Con. Steve probably knew that it had been a trip for pure vanity and them eventually hiding who they were, once they had realized no one would recognize them, had been because of the free tone people talked to them with and how they didn’t hold back their opinions – it being a Comic Con, most people pretty much liked them anyway, but it was still a nice change. Tony sighed dramatically. “Shouldn’t my suit cracking the floor be enough of a hint that I’m the _real_ Iron Man?” he sulked.

“You’re such a bad loser,” Steve grinned, but patted his shoulder.

Tony looked at him. It had been nice, taking Steve outside for once. Steve had been so, well, glacial after waking up. According to Hill it had been even worse before the Chitauri, but it hadn’t changed the fact that the soldier had been absentminded at best, moody at worst. It had become a lot better now since the soldier had moved in with the rest of the Avengers and recently small silly things like this actually made him quite happy.

“I’m glad we went today,” Steve said, confirming Tony’s thoughts. Steve turned his head and smiled at him, and Tony couldn’t understand why nobody had recognized Steve just by the intense blue of his eyes.

“Mjeh,” Tony shrugged, trying to conceal the ridiculous amount of joy which filled his stomach. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Steve look down on his hands, still a shadow of a smile around his mouth. They were sitting on a pair of the many plastic chairs, which had been stacked in rows for the audience to sit. A chubby Black Widow was walking on the stage, but her beaming smile (very out of character, Tony thought with some satisfaction, which meant that if she won he could label the judges crappy) gained her a heavy, encouraging applaud.

“Lift the faceplate,” Steve suddenly demanded.

“What? Why. People will recognize us,” Tony said.

“Come on, they’re all sitting on the front rows. I’ve been staring at that metal mask all day,” Steve said, nudging an elbow to Tony’s side. Tony scanned the room and then lifted the plate. “What is it?”

Steve leaned over. Tony had just enough time to wonder what Steve was getting so close for, when he felt warm breath over his lips. He tensed up as Steve gently pecked his lips. Steve being the traditionalist he had closed his eyes, but he slowly opened them as he faced Tony’s widened eyes.

Tony’s thoughts went in all sorts of direction (Was Steve gay? Did he mean this as a friend? Or was this a forties thing? If it was meant romantically, how long had Steve wanted to do it? Or was it just an impulse thing? Was Steve to the flings or was he the committed type? Did they have to marry before having sex? Was Tony into guys himself? What was the meaning of life as they knew it?), but before Tony’s brain could catch up (yes, not really that impressing of a genius) his arm had reached out and pulled Steve in. The room was dark and the audience occupied watching the show, so for a while they could both indulge in the slow and quite sweet kiss. At some point Tony became aware that Jarvis was warning him about something, but if was first when he felt the blitzes through his eyelashes that he gained awareness of the room. Steve pulled away, his eyes flickering towards the teenagers photographing them and Tony’s faceplate snapped shut as the whole audience turned their attention towards them, not because kissing was that amazing but because they’d cut a glimpse of Tony’s face.

Tony rolled his eyes and groaned as Steve covered his face against the blitz with a red glove. “Time to leave,” Tony’s robot voice noticed. Steve got up and Tony pulled him towards the balcony with five long steps. Next second they were shooting off, leaving the building.

Tony’s faceplate once again opened and Steve laughed as he put his arms around Tony’s neck and once again leaned in for a kiss as they rocketed towards the sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Equinoxsolstice: Here’s a prompt for someone who needs one: On a slow day Tony pulls Steve to an Anime/Comic Con wearing their respective armor and suits because it’s a con, for god’s sake. They need the costumes!
> 
> They interact with the fans, go to the panels, see all the merchandise based on themselves (including the sexy ones /winkwink). And nobody believes that it’s really them, you know, because there are really good cosplayers out there!
> 
> Bonus points if they enter a cosplayer contest and lose. :D
> 
> Bonus bonus points if actual Stony


End file.
